


| Unplugged |

by brainonfire



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Love, Vacation, season16x5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainonfire/pseuds/brainonfire
Summary: Unplugging for the annual mental reset is sometimes the best idea one can have - especially if you do it with the person you love most.





	1. | Maserati |

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rootsbeforebranches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/gifts).



"Ah! I'm glad you guys are here. I feel like I'm going crazy."  
Ellie came around the corner with her cell phone in her hand and Nick smiled.  
"She gets like this when she's hungry." Nick looked at Tim and grabbed his arm to move him towards Bishop. "Here, give her some of your muffin."  
"No, no! It's too tasty," Tim gave with an outraged look as he freed himself from Nick's grip and looked at Ellie.  
" Have you heard this?" The blonde-haired beauty who was sitting on McGee's table typed on the screen of her cell phone and a voice saying 'Yanny' sounded.  
He frowned. "What the hell was that?"  
"It's that thing that had everyone fighting over what word it was saying," Tim grinned and looked at him from Ellie.  
"Well, see, that's what I don't get. I - I don't understand how any normal human being can hear anything other than the word 'Laurel'". Ellie pressed the screen of the phone again and the strange voice sounded again. "Laurel', she said with a gesture that clearly showed that she thought it could only be 'Laurel'.  
"Yanny," he said and looked at her, "I hear 'Yanny'. Yanny."  
Ellie made an incredulous noise. "No, you don't. McGee?"  
"I don't know why we're even talking about this. It's old news, it went viral months ago."  
"Well, that must've been when I unplugged for three days for my annual mental reset," Ellie explained, and the thought of those three days made Nick smile.  
"Oh, that must have happened when I, when I unplugged too." The look he got from both McGee and his girl was wonderfully funny and it really cost Nick a lot of self-control not to grin broadly and instead only to suggest one when he looked at Ellie. She didn't seem to think it was as funny as he did, which wasn't surprising after all, they had agreed not to tell anyone.  
"Oh, uh, you know, because of cooler reasons in a completely different location," Nick quickly added but McGee didn't seem to believe him and Ellie looked from him to McGee before quickly looking back at her cell phone. Lucky for all of them Palmer came the next moment but what he said Nick didn't hear anymore because his thoughts wandered to the three days he got off work two months ago.

* * *

  _"Can I take the blindfold off now?"_  
 _"No, not yet."_  
 _"Nick, I'm gonna run into something and fall down, and if that happens, I'm gonna drag you down with me."_  
 _"You won't. I look after you."_  
 _"You know how ridiculous that is right?"_  
 _"Yep," grinned Nick as he twisted his eyes and maneuvered Ellie to the car he had rented for the next three days. "Now you can take it off."_  
 _As Ellie did exactly that, she blinked a few times before her eyes widened at the sight of the car._  
 _"What...where the hell did you get the car from?" With a happy smile, Nick watched Ellie walk around the car, look at it and finally open the passenger door. "That's a-"_  
 _"Yes, that's a Maserati. A blue 2014 Granturisimo."_  
 _Ellie nodded. "I can see that, but where did you get it?"_  
 _"I...rented...it."_  
 _The blonde one raised an eyebrow in the height. "Nick? Is 'rented' the code for 'I stole evidence'?"_  
 _Played indignantly and with his hand over his heart he looked at Ellie. "Eleanor Bishop I can't believe you're accusing me of stealing! I'm a federal agent!"_  
 _Ellie's gaze brightened after a few seconds and her lips turned to a grin. "You are crazy! That's so cool but Nick?"_  
 _"Yes?_  
 _Nick knew the look that had now spread to Ellie's face. He lovingly called it 'Agent Look'. "Why this car? Why this brand and why this color? Ellie wasn't stupid that Nick knew too well and he also knew that she certainly already knew the answer and that the question was only rethorical._  
 _The brown haired one held his open hand out to her. "Give me your cell phone."_  
 _"For what? It's off."_  
 _"Come on, Ellie. Give it to me."_  
 _With a frowned forehead she put it in his hand after a short hesitation and he also took his out of his pocket. Nick put both hands in a big envelope and threw it into Ellie's mailbox before he went back to her who looked at him confused._  
 _Grinning, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Sit in the car and look in the glove compartment."_  
 _While Ellie followed his call, Nick walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat. These three days he had planned carefully two months before, had cashed in some favors and invested a lot of money but it was really worth it. The short break had to be something very special._  
 _When he started the car and drove off, Ellie had taken the big brown envelope out of the glove and looked at it questioningly again._  
 _"Go ahead and get him on Ellie," Nick laughed as he drove the car through D.C. traffic and onto the highway._  
 _"Are you telling me what it is?"_  
 _"No. You'll see it right away."_  
 _A few seconds that Nick felt like hours later Ellie laughed quietly. "Where the hell did you get those from," she asked and gave him the two badges with the wrong names. "I'm sure they're not from work, so they're not legal either."_  
 _"So Ellie, you really want to hurt me today, don't you? But the badges are from work."_  
 _"Oh really?" smiled the blonde next to him and Nick grinned broadly._  
 _"Yes._  
 _"All right...Luis. Will you tell Charlie where you're driving?"_  
 _Nick shook his head while he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss on the back of it. "No. Charlie will have to let herself be surprised, for better or for worse."_  
 _When it rustled again Nick saw briefly from the street to Ellie who had spilled the rest of the contents of the envelope on her lap. "Nick? First, look back at the street and second...you know the point of unplugging, don't you?"_  
 _Nick looked back at the street and nodded with a smile. "Yes._  
 _"Well... why did you throw our cell phones in my mailbox when you got us two others?"_  
 _"Those are throw-away cell phones. With cameras."_  
 _"You really thought of everything..." she laughed quietly and pressed his hand. "You're crazy."_  
 _"I love you. Charlie babe"_  
 _She smirked. "I love you too Luis."_


	2. | Cape May |

_The drive from D.C. to Cape May took four hours due to some delays which felt like minutes to Nick. Ellie and he had talked a lot, listened to music and joked that they had to use other names to not get caught. His girl seemed to enjoy the game and when they stood at noon in their B &B in Cape May at the reception and were addressed with 'Mister Mendoza' and 'Miss Edwards' both giggled like teenagers. _  
_"Here is your room key, Miss. Breakfast is tomorrow morning at half past eight," said the elderly lady behind the theses as she gave Ellie the key and smiled nicely._  
_"Thank you ma'am," Ellie replied with a smile and walked followed by Nick who carried the two bags to the stairs. The B &B wasn't very luxurious but it was right on the beach and the flair it had, Nick had already liked on the photos. It was a typical house for the area and would definitely last for the short time they would spend there._  
_As they entered the room Nick let the bags fall to the floor and looked around to see if it was really the room he had reserved. The B &B wasn't big but had twenty rooms, from which four had major differences. Beside a wedding suite, a single suite and the presidential suite there was also the queen suite. The furnishing style and the size of the bed as well as the price were different. Nick had chosen the Queen Suite when he booked it. It was furnished in light wood with blue accents, had a king-size bed and a bathroom with a shower, a tub and a terrace with a sea view. _  
_"Nick this is...wow" Nick watched as Ellie glanced at the room and the bathroom and stepped onto the terrace. That she liked it meant a lot to Nick because that was exactly what he had hoped for. These three days should become absolutely something special for them both and he had long considered what exactly they should do until he finally came up with the idea to pick up the Luis and Charlie story. These two alter egos were important for him because after all Nick had understood as Luis that he really loved Ellie and wanted to have her by his side._  
_With a smile on his face he stepped out on the terrace to Ellie and wrapped his arms around her delicate body from behind. Oh how he loves to feel them on his body. Nick closed her eyes and buried his face in her hair and inhaled her perfume deeply._  
_"Do you like it?"_  
_"Yes! The room is incredible!-" In his arms Ellie turned around to him and looked into his eyes. She had such a piercing look that Nick suddenly felt emotionally naked. "Nick...all this is really...the whole idea is crazy and unique and it feels..." He could have sworn that he could see a soft red on her cheeks. "really crazy to be addressed as 'Charlie' and I...-"_  
_Before Ellie could finish her sentence, Nick pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. It still felt so incredibly unreal to him. After Ellie had kissed him during the undercover operation, Nick had been completely confused. Suddenly the feelings he had suppressed came back stronger and harder._  
_In the end, Nick had decided to confess his feelings to Ellie and that was the best decision he had ever made._  
_When Ellie interrupted the kiss, Nick looked at her with big eyes._  
_"Do you...have anything else planned or are we spending the rest of the time until we have to go back to D.C. in that room?"_  
_He laughed quietly and kissed her forehead. "No we don't just stay in this room. For tonight we have a reservation in a restaurant not far from here and until then I would say we go to the beach._  
_"That sounds like a plan," smiled the blonde-haired one and Nick stole a quick kiss from her lips before she went to the bags and started digging around. The grin on Nick's lips became wider as he leaned against the railing and the view. Damn, Ellie had a great ass._

* * *

_After Ellie took a little longer to get ready than she thought, at her request Nick had gone down to the beach with the beach bag and had occupied two sun beds. Right in the front row which was really a lucky catch because on the beach more people were scurrying around looking for a free space than in the NCIS building._  
_While Nick waited for Ellie, he ordered them both two beers, leaned back and let his mind run free. The rest of their first vacation together would pass quickly and Nick wasn't sure how to keep him pretending there was nothing between him and Ellie at work. Yes, he also knew about Gibbs rule number twelve, but if he was honest, that stupid rule didn't matter to him. As much as he appreciated and liked Gibbs, this man did not have the right to forbid him to have a relationship. Not even when the woman he loved was his co-worker._  
_Ellie, however, saw the whole thing differently. She and Nick had already had this conversation several times while eating together or watching movies and each time she used this rule as an excuse for keeping their relationship secret. Nick, however, doubted more and more that this was the only reason why Ellie didn't want her relationship to become public. The uncertainty that Ellie was really over her ex-husband and her last boyfriend was just huge even though he never would have told her that openly._ __  
_"Hey you sleepyhead." Ellie's voice ripped Nick from his thoughts back into reality and he frowned at her before he smiled._ _"Who says I'm sleeping?" he asked with a grin and let his gaze wander over Ellie's body. The black swimsuit was strapless and the upper and lower parts were only connected by a narrow strip. It fitted her perfectly._  
_"You had your eyes closed so I thought you were asleep but you're awake...let's go into the water."_  
_"You can close your eyes and just relax," Nick laughed and stood up from his couch. "And yes, let's cool off a bit." Without paying attention to Ellie's protest, he threw the young woman over his shoulder and ran to the water with her. With a grin he put Ellie back on her feet just to lift her up again and dive all the way into the water. When she reappeared he got a hit on the chest that actually hurt._  
_"Hey! What was that for?" Nick asked hypocritically and suppressed a grin._ __  
_"You know that perfectly well! Don't act so innocent," Ellie coughed as she stroked her wet blonde hair back with both hands._ _"You said 'let's go into the water' and here we are', grinned Nick and started laughing at Ellie's gaze._  
_"How nice that I am cheering you up so much, my darling, but you better hold your breath now." In a quick movement his girl managed to unbalance him and push him down so that he landed in the water with a loud 'splash' and sank.  
_ _Ellie looked innocent but she was tough and anything but weak and those were just two of the many reasons why he loved her._

* * *

_After half a day on the beach, Nick and Ellie had gone back to their room and had a nice long bath. Now Nick slowly understood why Ellie needed this unplugging once a month. It had something incredibly relaxing and calming to know that the cell phone couldn't ring every minute with Gibbs' name on the screen. Nick loved his work and practiced it with the greatest conviction but every now and then such a break was certainly nothing bad._  
_"Is this more of a casual meal or chic," asked Ellie, attracting his attention to herself and the two clothes she was holding in her hands. One was a casual summer dress in white with a floral pattern and the other was the infamous 'little black' Ellie was wearing as Charlie._  
_"I...don't know? It's a normal restaurant Ellie. I' m wearing black jeans and a simple shirt" Nick shrugged his shoulders. "but you can put on the black one," he grinned broadly and wiggled his eyebrows._  
_Ellie's gaze wandered from the dresses to him and she shook her head. "You're really no help Nick."_  
_"I just said you could use the black one."_  
_"Yes, you said I could but you didn't say it was appropriate for the restaurant."_  
_"Well then put on the black one. I like it very much."_  
_It was always problematic when Ellie asked him if he liked an outfit on her or not because he could never give her a right or for her satisfactory answer because no matter what Ellie wore - for Nick she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world._  
_"Okay then I'll put on the black one but if I'm overdressed I'll hurt you." Ellie bent down to him and gave him a kiss on the lips which Nick let grin. "I love you."_  
_"I love you too and now get dressed or we'll be late."_


End file.
